As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,472,063; 4,332,482; 2,469,649; and, 2,518,196 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse arrangements used to agitate, mix, and stir different liquids.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these previously patented devices also share a uniform deficiency in their restricted and limited utilitarian usage outside of their own specialized and restrictive environment.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need in the mixing art for a universal apparatus that can be used to mix, agitate and strain a wide spectrum of diverse liquid environments such as paint, lumpy wall paper paste, septic wastes, etc.; and, the provision of such an apparatus is a stated objective of the present invention.